laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
High Inquisitor Darklaw
* |gender = Female |species = Human |haircolor = Purple |eyecolor = Light Blue |father = |mother = Unnamed Mother |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = * Arthur Cantabella * Espella Cantabella * Zacharias Barnham * Hershel Layton * Phoenix Wright |jpname = * * |dename = * Großinquisitorin Gloria * Nora de Victoire |esname = * Suma inquisidora Diana * Selene Belduke |frname = * Grande Inquisitrice Aurora * Eva Belleduque |itname = * Sommo Inquisitore Laura * Dafne Belleduque |nlname = * Hooginquisiteur Darvell * Eva Belduke |korname = }} Eve Belduke, who went under the alias of High Inquisitor Darklaw, is a character that appears in Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. She is the High Inquisitor of Labyrinthia, working for the Storyteller. Plot In order to protect Espella for knowing the truth behind The Legendary Fire she hid her true identity by naming herself "Darklaw". Darklaw lives a dual life as High Inquisitor and also The Great Witch to a group known as the Shades. In the end, it is revealed that she is actually Eve Belduke, the daughter of Newton Belduke. As a child, Eve was close friends with Espella Cantabella, and accepted a dare to ring the Bell of Ruin ahead of schedule and during the annual Fire Festival. When Espella backed out at the last second, Eve rung the bell herself, not realizing it would knock herself and everyone else unconscious due to its silver content and the groundwater toxin, provoking the Great Fire. However, she was not aware of this and believed Espella was the accidental arsonist, though she never held her at fault, realizing neither knew of the effects of the Bell. While she was initially cooperative with Arthur Cantabella to assist in curing his daughter's delusions, after her father was driven to suicide she hijacked Labyrinthia for a misguided revenge scheme, deliberately allowing Layton to intrude without being brainwashed into a citizen of the town to assist her in changing the original plotline of the town's capture of the Great Witch Bezella (played by Kira) into executing Espella for witchcraft, forcing her father to confront the callous way he treated everyone in Labyrinthia. Bonus Content It is revealed at Darklaw is shy but has a dramatic side to her, which is expressed more when she dresses up as The Great Witch. She also tries to do the puzzle solved animation but makes it too flashing in front of Phoenix, Maya, Layton, Luke and Barnham, as well as writing something like a movie draft in the Storyteller's book which was read out loud. During these events she was embarrassed and wanted to "use the spell Dimere and vanish" and "throw herself into the witch's flames". Gallery Jodora2.png|Darklaw disguised as a school teacher Jodora3.png Trivia *Her name is a portmanteau of the words "dark" and "law". In addition, her name may also come from "dark claw" because of the marks she makes in her slashing animations. Her name could also be a reference to the "Dark Age of the Law," a period of time in the Ace Attorney series, where the public casted doubt on the legal system. *The name "Eve" originates from the Biblical figure with the same name. Comparisons could be drawn between the two in that both ignored an authority figure in order to perform an action that was seemingly innocuous to them, but instead led to dire consequences. Alternatively, it may be a play on "eve", meaning "night/evening". If so, this could be a reference to both her dark clothing and cold personality, as well as the color of the cat named after her. *Darklaw is the only main Labyrinthian character who doesn't own an animal. Espella owns Eve, Barnham owns Constantine and The Storyteller owns Hoot. *Both of Darklaw's spanish names (Diana and Selene) are those of mythological moon goddesses. de:Großinquisitorin Gloria es:Suma Inquisidora Diana fr:Grande Inquisitrice Aurora Category:Antagonists Category:Witnesses